1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to methods, systems, and devices for selective adjustment of an exercise device to simulate movement along real world terrain.
2. The Relevant Technology
In an attempt to improve their health and physical conditioning, consumers are purchasing exercise devices in record quantities. One common challenge with exercise equipment is motivating the purchaser to use the device on a consistent and ongoing basis. This lack of motivation can be a result of the repetitive nature of the exercises and exercise routines that a user can perform on a specific exercise device as well as the versatility of the exercise devices.
With a typical stationary exercise cycle, for example, a user sits on a seat, holds onto one or more handles, and pedals with his or her feet. In order to provide variety during the exercise routine, the user can increase or decrease his or her pedaling rate at various times during the exercise routine. This can be done by increasing or decreasing the amount of effort the user uses to pedal or by increasing or decreasing the pedaling resistance provided by the exercise cycle. Additionally, many stationary exercise cycles are pre-programmed with one or more exercise routines that automatically adjust the pedaling resistance at various time intervals during the exercise routine. Adjusting the pedaling rate and/or the pedaling resistance can allow a user to achieve a workout suitable for the user's fitness level and goals. Adjusting the pedaling rate and/or the pedaling resistance, however, is often insufficient to maintain a user's motivation to consistently use the stationary exercise cycle.
Typical treadmills also allow a user to adjust various operating parameters to provide for improved workouts and variety during the workouts. As with the stationary exercise cycles, however, users are typically limited as to which treadmill operating parameters can be adjusted. For instance, treadmills usually provide for the adjustment of the speed and incline of the endless belt upon which the user ambulates. This allows a user to walk, jog, and/or run on the treadmill. It also allows the user to ambulate on a level surface or on an inclined surface that generally replicates a hill. These adjustable operating parameters are, like those of the stationary exercise cycles, often insufficient to motivate a user to consistently use the treadmill on an ongoing basis.
Another factor that contributes to the lack of motivation to use exercise devices is the lack of visual or other type of stimulation provided to the user while using the exercise device. In other words, users of exercise devices often become bored because their surroundings do not change during an exercise routine. Rather, their surroundings (i.e., the room in which the exercise device is located) are generally the same each time the user exercises and throughout each exercise session. This boredom can discourage the user from regularly using the exercise device. Even when the user does use the exercise device, the boredom resulting from the lack of stimulation can cause the user to not work as hard during the exercise session, which can hamper the user's ability to achieve his or her fitness goals.
In order to combat this lack of stimulation, many exercise devices are equipped with a display for providing visual stimulation and motivation to the user of the device. For example, some displays depict a tract for indicating to a user how far the user has run or pedaled. Similarly, some displays depict hills that provide a visual representation of the resistance or inclination of the device. For instance, the display of a stationary exercise cycle may depict a series of hills that are related to the pedaling resistance of the exercise cycle. As the user “rides up the hill,” the pedaling resistance will increase; the steeper the hill, the greater the pedaling resistance will be. Correspondingly, as the user “rides down the hill,” the pedaling resistance will decrease. While these types of displays may provide some visual stimulation to the user, most users will quickly become bored with such displays, and the desired stimulatory benefits will not be realized. In contrast, when a person goes outside for a walk, run, or bicycle ride, the person's surroundings are constantly changing, which can provide sufficient stimulation to the person's mind to keep them motivated throughout the exercise routine.